User blog:MainLineEngines/Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure
Here's the rewrite of 'Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. '''Third and final episode of Thomas' Christmas Tales. Enjoy! Plot If someday you should see Thomas going beyond the station of Ffarquhar. It may be because he is headed toward the village of Ulfstead nestled deep in the heart of the Island. "It's nearly Christmas! And I'll bring you lots of presents and parcels!" But a snow storm arose that night, and the next day the Island was deep covered in snow. All the engines were working hard to removed frozen banks of ice. All the Main LIne engines were working hard with snowploughs to clear away the snow. Even the Diesels helped out. Thomas and Percy however were collecting mail from Knapford Harbour to take to the villagers at Ulfstead. "There's so much mail and parcels, I'll need a extra van for it all," Thomas beamed proudly. "That's not fair, you aren't leaving any mail for me!" Percy exclaimed. But Percy's chance had come. "Now what?" Thomas asked his Driver. "There's been a change of plans. Thomas, the Fat Controller needs us at the Big Station. Percy, you will take his train," his Driver announced. "But then I won't be able to wish everyone a Merry Christmas," Thomas complained. "Don't worry, I'll do it for you," Percy said kindly. "Its not the same," Thomas grumbled and puffed away. Percy organized his train, and set off into the snowy branch line. Thomas, meanwhile, steamed into Tidmouth, where he saw the Fat Controller waiting. "Ah, Thomas! The village of Ulfstead was literally cut off by the snow last night. I need you and Percy to clear the line, otherwise, the mail won't get through." "Yes, but how." "Works Train is right over there," the Fat Controller pointed. There was Percy's snowplough, Terence, the Works Coach with plenty of workmen and brake van all ready for action. Thomas smiled, feeling better. Meanwhile, Percy the Small Engine was making good time. Until he saw a fogman waving a red latern. "Red!" Percy called to his Driver. "That means something's up." Percy's Driver slowed to a stop. "The village has been cut off by the snow. We need snowploughs, works coach, and a helicopter. Leave your trucks in the siding and come back quickly." Percy did so, and steamed to Harold's air field. "Wake up, lazywings. There's an emergency!" "Always ready for action," Harold called. "I like an emergency to keep me warm." Harold then buzzed away. "All right. What's next?" "Come here Percy," Thomas whistled.' Percy then saw Thomas, Terence, and the Works Train. He quickly followed. When the two engines arrived at Ulfstead, Harold was there dropping off warm drinks for the villagers. The village has a steep slope leading down to it. Percy was fitted with his snowplough, and the Works Coach left in a siding. Then, Terence and the workmen started the rescue operation. "Lovely stuff," Terence said as he got to work. "Hurray for Thomas! Hurray for Percy!" the villagers encouraged as the two engines battled the snow. It was a long job, but with Christmas carols, determination, and support they managed to free the village of snow. "Well done Thomas! Well done Percy!" "Percy, your mail train is still at the siding isn't it," Thomas commented. "Oh, yes! I'll go and fetch it." He arrived back to find the villagers all waiting for him. "Thank you, Percy. You two are the best Santa Claus ever!" the villagers told them. "What's a Santa Claus?" asked Percy. "He's a man who brings presents to you." Toby arrived with Henrietta. "We've hot drinks and food for you!" Henrietta told them. It was late when Thomas and Percy headed back. "I'll follow behind," said Toby. "We'll meet up at Tidmouth Sheds." Thomas with Terence and the Works Train, and Percy with his mail trucks headed home. "Do you hear that?" asked Percy. "Yes, its the Christmas choir," Thomas answered. And the engines chugged quietly so they could enjoy the silent night. The villagers, meanwhile, were loading decorations onto Henrietta. They were going to thank the engines for all their brave efforts. Toby had no idea what exactly they were going to do, but he knew it was going to be a big surpise. All the engines were asleep as Toby crept silently into the yard. When the engines woke up, they found the sheds had been repainted and decorated. They all agreed this had been a really happy Christmas. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Harold *Terence *Henrietta *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (''cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Delete (cameo) *Dodger (cameo) *David (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Norman (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Dryaw *Ulfstead Trivia *This episode is a extended rewrite of the story of the same name from the third season of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends by Britt Alcroft and David Mitton. Category:Blog posts